Are these Events even Possible?
by Enchanted0ne
Summary: Lelia Maria Swan is Bella's older sister by ALMOST 2 years. Well one. Starts in New Moon, around when Bella is a Zombie. Lelia is a 19 year old girl, almost turning 20 in a few months(June). She gets herself into A HUGE LOAD of trouble when she goes along with her sister to the Volturi. What will they do with her since no vampires can use their power on her?(Swearing in here)
1. Chapter 1

_Another attempt to make a better CaiusxOC - Don't blame me yet please!_

* * *

[1]

**Why do I _ALWAYS_ act without thinking?**

Lelia Maria Swan

I groaned as I got up out of bed after hitting the alarm clock. Some say I was duller than my younger sister, Bella. After her 'boyfriend' left her, she's been in a horrifying zombie-like state. She only eats, go to school, sleep, and then stare out the window. This had lasted several months up until this day.

I checked the calendar while stroking my natural caramel-colored hair out of my pale face. March. 2006. I sighed and then went to go do my everyday boring routine. Wake up, Check Calendar, Shower, Dress, then do whatever I want for the day.

I wore black jeans with a navy blue cowl neck jumper that draped down like a v-neck and just grey toms for shoes. Not much. Plain girl as always. Walking down the stairs then going into the kitchen, I saw dad there, reading his newspaper as always. "Hey dad." I greeted.

He looked up and smiled briefly. Not the one to smile "Hey kiddo'. Can you try and get Bella out of that state in a few minutes? I have to stay overnight for work today that might last for a few days and I don't wanna see my youngest daughter on the floor dead. Can ya handle that?"

Making myself toast, I turned around, my arms resting on the counter behind me. I scoffed light-heartedly "What makes you think she will be cured? I mean, she's never the type to listen much to suggestions."

"Just try. Please. If you girls want to go out, there is extra money in the jar as you already know." He muttered, taking a sip of his beer before continuing his reading. I ate my toast once it was done, cleaned myself off and jogged up the stairs toward my sister's room.

I literally fell down in shock to see Jacob there. They turned to me. He was SHIRTLESS! God! What is wrong with him?! I looked at Bella and raised an eyebrow, clearly shocked.

Bella was stammering as well "Lelia! T-This isn't what it seems..."

I crossed my arms, "Oh yeah? You want me to leave right now so you can have you-know-what with Jacob?" I said teasingly. The two just flamed. Like literally. Their cheeks were red. Cute.

"Anyways Bella, dad will be out for a few days, maybe more because of the job. He said he left some extra money in the jar if you want to go out." Just then, the front door opened and closed with an engine starting. "There he goes." I mumbled. "I'll leave you two alone. I will go read books. Have fun!"

Ignoring their protests, I pranced down the stairs, to the living room and sat on a armchair. "They won't have fun. I think." I muttered. Then something hit me. Bella was wet. W.E.T. Oh my god! I leaped up from my seat and up the stairs again. Jake was gone and Bella was showering. Good. I let out a sigh of relief before going back downstairs and onto the internet.

I think I dozed off because when I woke up, Bella was talking in rushed tones with a familiar bell-like voice near me. Looking out the window, it was night. WHAT THE HELL?! I mentally slapped myself for dozing off then I looked up to see Alice and Bella peering at me. I groaned and mumbled "Hell no, Alice can't be here."

"Lelia? Are you awake or not? Your sister decided to go to the Volturi to get Edward." Alice pressed. I jolted upright, looking wide eyed at Alice. She smirked and I immediately pounced onto her into a bear hug She hesitantly hugged back.

My eyes were as wide as apples. Not really. But, yeah. "_The_ Volturi? The Royal Vampire Coven?! Bella why the hell is Edward there?!" I shrieked. She just shyly looked away. I rolled my eyes "Fine, I'll go." The two squealed, happy. Before I knew it, I was on a car, heading to the Volturi. Italy.

Why do I always act without thinking?

* * *

**Okay. First try, and It'll get better. Sorta rushed, but... I hope it's better than the last one D:**

**Lelia Maria Swan**

**Eyes: Strangely Violet**

**Hair: Caramel Hued**

**Age: 19, almost 20 in a few months**

**Specie: Human**

**Personality: Bubbly, Passion for Shopping, Stubborn, Fearless even of the fiercest vampires, Will welcome death(idk why), and pretty much of a normal girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

[2]

**Sacrificing**

Lelia Maria Swan

The whole entire plane ride, I was cursing. Alice stole a yellow Porsche and she sped! Zoom! All too soon and me cold-sweating. "I'm sorry Bella, Lelia, this is as far as I can go. Hurry!" The Cullen half-yelled.

Both of us hopped out of the car, I was wearing a blue plunging neck that had long sleeves and a crossing front design with white jeans, just add black knee-high high-heel boots. Yeah, I was fucking awesome! Wait, don't get off track. Focus. Save the bloodsucker Eddie. Or, Eddie bear!

Bella was in front of course but me being in the track team, I was directly behind her. Pushing past red-cloaked people, Bella saw what appeared to be Edward just in the shade of a Castle roof. They had a touching reunion. Great. Damn, I was being pushed back from them. The doors closed with Alice looking around for me.

I snorted before reaching the doors, they were locked. SHIT! I walked around the building, in the front, before walking to the receptionist, who was tan and had black hair. I leaned on the counter and the woman looked up "Do you need help?"

"Um... Yes.. Can I know if a pale girl with two gold-eyed people passed here? I got separated from them..." I mumbled awkwardly. But the girl seemed to know. She smiled.

"Ah, alright. Take the elevator to the top level, go down the hallways, and then enter those doors at the end. By the way, I'm Heidi(?)" I nodded before walking calmly to the elevator and going to the top level. Italian opera. I laughed like a maniac before shutting up. Why would they even have a elevator? This structure from the outside looks like a castle.

Once I stepped out of the elevator, I marveled at the dimly lit passage. But, snapping me back to reality was a scream. Bella's. I mean, who could be more emotionless than that?! I broke into a sprint and after what seemed like hours but it was a few minutes, I reached the doors.

Not bothering to be polite, I kicked it open. "No! Please don't! I'm- Wait what? Where were you Lelia?" I was fuming, stomping over, not noticing anyone else I checked her.

"Anyone harm you? Don't you DARE say there is NOTHING wrong with you woman, why else would you scream, unless your zombie state affected you and you've taken up the stupidity of screaming out of FUCKING NOWHERE! including you left me trying to find a way in here!" I half yelled out of fury.

She just broke a small smile "Um, no. I'm not harmed... Sorry for leaving you and... um.. Edward was being thrown around by Felix after Jane used her powers, of mental pain, onto him... um.. Lelia? Why are your eyes like... pinkish now?"

"How would I know?"

"Just mentioning it."

I rolled my eyes out of annoyance and turned to a blonde-haired vampire at the corner of the room. Me being the protective older sister I was and not caring of death, I glared at her "Look missy, I know you're _WAY_ older than me but still that doesn't mean you can-"

Someone interrupted my ramble with a chuckle. I groaned and turned around again to come face-to-face with a pale man, red eyes, and raven-black hair. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Fiesty." He merely commented while taking my hand.

I glared daggers at this man. He merely let out a laugh before putting my hand down again "Marvelous! Who are you my dear?"

"Lelia, older sister of Bella there." I merely motioned before slipping out of that position back to Bella, threatening anyone to come close.

"Are you not afraid of death?" My gaze went from the other vampires to the blondish/white haired man seated on a chair upon the dais. His face was masked with a deep scowl.

"No. Why should I be?"

"Because you are in a room full of vampires and only you and your sister are humans here."

"And?"

"What do you fear then?"

"Why the hell would I tell you blondie?" I snapped once more. Damn, my mood was bad today.

Everything went from me and him shooting dagger-filled glares at each other. The background was full of crashes and the man, which I now remembered from Carlisle telling me about the three leaders. Caius, the blonde which had no power, Marcus, the old-looking one who can see bonds, and Aro, the one who can see your mind and everything about you with just a simple touch.

Aro had told Jane to do something and I tore my gaze from the blondie to see her looking intently at me. "What the hell are you looking at? Jesus Christ! Every vampire in this room as a problem! Either with over-protection such as Edward there, or just merely staring!"

The Vampire Lord just laughed gleefully like a maniac. "Magnifico! She resists all our powers! Her eyes are a beautiful amethyst!" Almost too quickly, Bella, Edward, and Alice were free to go while I was a 'liability'.

The hell? I glared at him "I am not a liability!" He just motioned for Felix to grab me. He had me pinned against the wall by the neck. I growled deep in my chest, but he just glared back.

The Cullens and Bella were forced out of the room. Bella kept on calling my name. Once they were gone, I noticed now I was alone. Vampires looking at me as if they waited for my next move. Well fuck them. If they turn me into a vampire, I swear every one of them will be fearful of me.

Was I really just a sacrifice to let Edward and Bella leave? Including Alice, my BEST FRIEND! My mind has concluded this statement, while I was pinned to the wall, the cold, marble-hard hand almost crushing my neck.

I had only come along as a sacrifice.


	3. Chapter 3

[3]

**Decisions Decisions...**

Lelia Maria Swan

Aro smiled "Now, what shall we do with you? You shall make a fine addition to us if you were to turn."

"I would rather die in hell!" I spat before struggling. The dark-haired ruler laughed.

"Now now m'dear, we both have benefits if you do."

"What benefits? Nothing ever amuses me."

"Well, you could live forever, have a family that would be us, and you would be free from your human grasps. For us, you would become a great addition to the guard, and you would be Caius's guard."

"What?!" I shrieked "Never in hell will I be that blondie's 'guard'!"

Marcus's bored face finally turned into a smile "Brother, just turn her in a few months, her body is still maturing, although it seems it has matured enough. I know she is just 19 years old by the looks. Let's wait until she's 20."

My jaw literally dropped on the ground. I struggled and managed to kick the vampire off, I was rubbing my neck mumbling "Damn, that will hurt..."

"Of course it will."

"I'm stating the obvious. Notice the sarcasm?" I rolled my eyes and sat down, legs crossed on the marble floor. "What now? Kill me? Turn me? Keep me imprisoned in a cell until I rot?"

Aro let out a laugh "This girl is very amusing my brothers. It would be a shame to let her die."

I groaned and rested my back on the wall behind me "Decide already, unlike you immortals, I'm full of life and need rest so... hurry it up with the prep talk."

Caius narrowed his red eyes "Aro, This girl has no politeness." Marcus's eyes widened slightly before he smiled a knowing smile.

"When did you ever deserve my politeness?" I ground out.

Aro looked thoughtfully at me. Musing whether or not to kill me. "Her abilities are splendid and her willpower is marvelous... why not turn her now? Caius my brother, you will be the one to change her."

"WHAT?!" Blondie and I shouted at the same time. I stood immediately "No no no, anyone else is fine IF you're changing me but, NOT BLONDIE PLEASE."

"Exactly the same as what this mortal is spouting." Caius argued.

"But, even if she has not shed blood yet, I know her blood is sweet and tempting is it not? My venom is trying to surface just because of her tantalizing scent." Every vampire took a deep breath and eyes slightly turning black.

I scoffed and sat back down "What is wrong with my blood, I mean it's dull."

Aro looked proud "Alright, Lelia. I have decided what to do. You will be turned when you reach your birthday in June. Demetri and Felix will be your bodyguards until you are turned. Am I clear?"

" . ." I growled out before Felix pulled me up, swung me over his shoulder, and walked towards the door. I crossed my arms with a huff "Yeah, thank you for the courtesy of helping me UP not WALK nor CARRY." Demetri followed, looking at my face curiously.

Multiple chuckles exploded into the throne room when I said my comment before we exited. Then we were going vampire speed, and I was thrown on the floor by the bulky vampire on my tush.

I just laid flat on the floor musing what to do. "C'è qualcosa da fare?"(T=Is there anything to do?) Demetri looked shocked that I could speak italian and he smiled.

"You can write in a diary, Cook since there is a kitchen and years supply in there, read from that bookshelf, or Jane will come by and girl-talk with you, your luggage is already here. But under any circumstances, you may _NOT_ exit the room. We will be out there." I nodded in understanding.

They left and I decided to take a shower. When I was done shaving, applying my vanilla-scented soap then rinsing, washing my hair, and other things, I stepped out and dried myself.

"How did my luggage get here..?" I mumbled to myself before I walked into a nearby closet that was attached to the room and the bathroom. Only dresses were in there and my luggage was under the piles so I just put on a dark blue sleeveless Empire floor-length, side slit sheath dress with a Sequin waistline.

Letting my hair dry on it's own accord, I walked out and decided to write in my diary. Which I did. Even when I was done, nothing had changed but my hair had dried and it was slightly wavy now. It was also sunset so I just changed into a simple silk nightgown before slipping into bed and drifting off into sleep.

Decisions are made, I am staying here, never to leave... I'll have to try and keep a good eye on Blondie.


	4. Chapter 4

[4]

**Life at the Vampire Castle**

Lelia Maria Swan

I had just finished my lunch and cleaned the dishes when Jane suddenly appeared beside me. I let out a yelp and placed a hand on my chest "Jesus Christ Jane! Don't do that!"

The young vampire smirked "This is natural."

"Not to me."

"Maybe when you turn you will."

I scoffed and wiped my hands before walking towards the closet, seeming I was still in my nightgown. Jane walked up beside me like a _NORMAL_ person "I'll help. Master Caius loves black silk and sleeveless."

"Why the hell would I care about blondie's tastes?" I growled out before continuing to search for a dress.

The girl just shrugged and smiled "Because, since he's turning you, you owe absolute loyalty to him. He already has a mate, Athenodora, but she is just worthless to him. Sulpicia and Didyme are more concerned on their husbands."

Jane immediately stopped my hands and picked out a Black dress that was sweep train Black Elastic, satin, sleeveless, and had a red silk sash. I groaned and in a flash I was in it. My mouth hanged "Jane. Really?"

Her face beamed with pride "It suits you. You're skinny but... your... upper area looks like an... f?"

I laughed "Thanks. I'll go write in my diary now." Walking out, I sat on my chair and wrote. Jane just blabbered on about what was happening.

"-decided that they should turn you as soon as possible."

"Wait. What?" I asked looking up.

"I said, Master Aro, Marcus, and Caius have all decided to turn you before your birthday, as soon as possible." She said slowly raising an eyebrow. "Were you not listening?"

"Hey, Half-listening. That's gotta count for something eh?"

She sighed before continuing on with the news. When I was done with my diary, I just turned my body around to face her. That was when we started girl-talking and squealing with each other.

Felix poked his head inside several times, complaining that we were too loud. Felix and Demetri were kind vampires, they treat me like their precious little sister and I treat them like my dads. Ha. Scratch that, I already have Charlie, but I must've been reported missing or dead.

When it turned night, I dressed back into my nightgown. Jane left after saying good night. Preparing to sleep, I thought about my current life. Not so bad... It will be like this everyday until I am changed... that will be in two more months in June.

* * *

**Short, I have tennis.. sorry, I just want to thank you all who are following my story so far! I really appreciate it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

[5]

**Excruciating Pain**

Lelia Maria Swan

It's June 2nd. Wow, today is the day the blondie changes me. Just thinking about it makes me want to commit suicide this moment. I had grown to a six feet height and I looked like a model, ha, he won't even recognize me!

My thoughts in those past two months always stayed to Bella and the Cullens who just plain abandoned me! I will get them soon.. Wait.. what the fuck is with my mind? I held my head in my head, apparently almost going crazy. I felt a cold breeze I scoffed "Jane, go away, I'm not in the mood to talk."

A cool hand caressed my back and a smooth silky voice filled with lust was heard "But no sweetheart, I am not Jane. No one is out there. No matter how much you scream today... no one will come." I whipped around. My violet eyes widening.

"Caius."

"Yes my dear. I will finally claim you today. Whenever I passed your room," he paused, his right back-palm softly running down my cheek "your tantalizing scent almost made me burst into this room way before the turning point..."

I growled and backed away. He smirked and instantly grabbed my wrists, pushing me back until we both fell onto the bed. He pinned me under him "Get off me you fucking bastard!"

He shunned me "No no, break that habit of yours. Cursing will not be allowed in your vampire system." I suddenly became tense. A thought ooccured '_Why the hell is he so sweet and kind right now?_'

"You will look stunning in crimson..." Caius murmured, his eyes black. He growled, finally back to his sadistic personality. He immediately broke into action and slid my night clothes down to my shoulders only and bit where my collar bone was. The venom easily transporting through my system like a stampede of horses.

I let out a blood curdling scream and heat seared through me. I hardly noticed that he also bit my left wrist and my left forearm, each sucking a bit of blood from the crescent-moon-like scars. I dreaded that whenever he touched my scars, the pain would soothe but it started again.

The excruciating pain. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, all of my muscles felt like they were twisting, breaking, then well again. That repeated while an unbearable heat seared through my veins. I screamed again. Hell naw, I was screaming the whole way.

I was hardly aware that he had moved and sat on a chair nearby, watching with cruel amusement. My back arched sub-consciously as the venom finally completed it's course and started the fucking turning-into-a-vampire thing.

The pain was unlike anything I had ever experienced. I was not afraid, nor was panicking. I was mentally scolding myself as I let myself scream my agony out into the silent air, letting Caius see my writhing form, and most of all, letting myself come here and become a sacrifice.

All I could think about now was excruciating pain as the venom went on, freezing my organs and blood. Killing me to the bitter end.


	6. Chapter 6

[6]

**My New Life as a Monster**

Lelia Maria Swan

I laid still on the fourth day of my pain. Caius was still there. I could hardly even think straight. My figure changed. I was now very pale, my chest had took it up a few centimeters, my caramel-colored hair more luscious, and my violet eyes now a bright red with tints of my original eye color at the edges.

My senses became clear like a hawk that moment. I stopped trembling, my heart had stopped, and I opened my eyes. I heard the swish of air as vampires walked around outside. "Are you finally done with the turning?" I sat up and looked to the blondie. He froze "What the..."

Quickly going to the bathroom, locking it, took a rag, cleaned the blood off myself, and then I changed into a crochet inset tube top, black jeans and high-heeled boots,with the Volturi coat that Jane had wore, before walking out. Blondie was still there, stunned and I felt a pull towards him.

I narrowed my eyes and he immediately took my wrist, and rushed out with me towards the throne room, past a confused Felix, Demetri, and Jane. Bursting into the throne room. I ripped out of his grasp growling "Get your hands off me!"

Aro clapped his hands together gleefully "Ah, Dear Lelia. You look marvelous!" He came down the stairs and took my hands. I thought of letting him read my thoughts. _Damn blondie... Aro, be grateful I let you read my thoughts._

He looked confused "My my, your powers are rare..." He dropped my hand and smiled "She has the gift of manipulation, pain like Jane, taking away senses, keener senses than our own, and if she wants you to let you read her mind, you can."

Marcus smiled softly "Yes, that is rare, although, m'dear Lelia, let me come out straight. Caius is your mate." My jaw dropped and I glared at Caius who was sitting on his throne glaring back.

"Why the hell would I be paired with _this_?!" I half yelled in my suddenly-mezzo-soprano voice.

"Do not call me a '_this_'!" He snarled.

I growled back, careful to avoid hurting him... wait what the hell? I mentally slapped myself and thought '_I thought it was because he was my maker, I had a bond with him.._'

Marcus answered "Well that is true also Lelia, though you two have a special bond." I sighed and Aro grinned this time.

"Telepathic powers! Such a rare find."

I felt a uncomfortable sensation in the back of my neck. "My dear, have you not fed yet?" Aro asked.

Raising a brow I cautiously asked "What do you mean... by.. fed?"

"Human blood, is that not even clear enough for you to see?!" Caius retorted.

"Calm down. I was just asking." I let out a scowl.

Immediately, Jane brought in a human. The scent hit my nose but I held my breath, something Carlisle had taught me because I had asked about vampires. "Go on." Marcus said softly.

I resisted "Why should I kill an innocent human just to fulfill my needs?"

"Because that is what they are made for. To satisfy us." Caius replied.

Jane helped by silently cutting the guy's skin. He screamed out in pain and I winced "Goodness gracious..." I mumbled. But then once the blood dropped to the ground, I immediately darted forward and sucked him dry before backing up without a drop on myself. I groaned in frustration "Damn these vampire needs."

The three leaders beamed with pride "Excellent." Aro said smiling. I pinched the bridge of my nose letting out a sigh while Jane took the corpse away. This will be a damned life for me.


	7. Chapter 7

[7]

**Mission to discard newborns and a Not so Touching Reunion**

Lelia Maria Swan

_June 15th, 2006. Friday_

Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Alec had been sent out by Aro to see what was causing a ruckus in Seattle. They had came back to report that it was a army of newborns feeding upon humans. I was officially Caius' guard now with a grudge.

I wore a long-sleeve lace dress with gray high heels. Not to mention with a black Patrizia Pepe Denim jacket, and a bit of black makeup on my eyes. Aro looked to me "Lelia my dear, would you please switch places with Alec for this? He has not fed for a while."

Nodding, I immediately walk over to the small group who looked at me with pride. I rolled my eyes and we ran out at vampire speed. I immediately knew where we were going. Washington, Forks. Running across water was thrilling.

I was sure-footed and fast. Once we entered the state, I immediately smelled wet dog. I growled but it was conquered by the wind. We slowed to a normal human walk when we were only a few minutes from a smoke-filled clearing.

"This place smells like a wet dog.." I mumbled. Felix let out a chuckle before shutting up as we appeared in the clearing. The Cullens were there with Bella clinging to Edward. I narrowed my violet eyes.

"Jane, Felix, Demetri. Who is your new member and why are you here?" Carlisle said cautiously.

Jane ignored him, her crimson eyes blazing "It is truly outstanding that a small coven can wipe out an army of newborns."

"I asked you a question Jane." Carlisle stated.

"Do you really not know her?" Demetri spat out. The Cullens eyed me, not able to figure out whom, not even Bella. I had changed so much. "She is Lelia Maria Swan, now Lelia Volturi." He finished.

"Lelia?!" Bella gasped. I growled at her before shutting up

"Why do I smell wet dog on all of you? More importantly you Bella." I said without emotion as I scanned the forest for any bulky wolves.

I was ignored but the Volturi heard and narrowed their eyes. Before Jane calmly stated while tilting her head innocently "You missed one."

The Cullens turned, revealing a brown-haired newborn. "She had no choice." Esme pleaded.

"The Volturi does not give second chances. You know that already." Jane simply said before looking to me "Lelia?"

I used my manipulation power and she immediately came forward shivering, eyes wide. I used my powers of pain on her. She fell to the ground, clawing at her head and screaming. The Cullen's winced. "Stop!" Carlisle said almost frantic.

Stopping and walking over, I grabbed her head and tore it off before setting her on fire. My eyes turned violet once more and I walked back over to the other three and raised a brow "Are we permitted to leave yet?"

"Yes, we are. Our job is done." Felix answered.

We turned to leave but Bella stopped me "Lelia!" I turned my head 90 degrees, not looking at the Cullens but at the forest.

"What?" I said half-grieving that I had this life of executing vampires.

"Leave the Volturi and join us! Where was the bubbly fun sister I had?" She pleaded.

"That life is long gone Bella." I growled, thinking about Caius. We had slowly became a bit closer. Athenodora was murdered by Caius for some bizarre reason. Didyme and Sulpicia were locked in a tower.

"It isn't. They can't hold you back Lel." Edward said.

"You have no idea what happened. I have no reason to trust you people anymore. You abandoned me. Sacrificed me because Bella's life is more important." I spat out before turning my head again and continuing to walk until something warm grasped my cold hand.

I hissed and turned around only to see Bella looking disheveled with a lingering scent of blood. I held my breath "What do you want? If there is nothing of the matter, leave me be as I only turned a few days ago."

"Lelia, please don't leave me! Jacob left me already... please, not another best friend." She looked desperate. Demetri, Jane, and Felix waited for me at the edge of the forest.

I ripped my hand out of her grasp "Best friend? How about a sister." I snarled before running vampire speed towards the Volturi and they nodded, running along with me. We were soon headed back to Volterra with the Cullens and Bella calling me to come back.

They had abandoned me. I deem no reason to return back to Forks.


	8. Chapter 8

[8]

**Life with someone I finally trust..**

Lelia Maria Volturi

I stood next to Caius's throne like everyday and sighed softly as my thoughts lingered towards Bella. Again. I just couldn't shake off the protective-older-sister trait that I had since I was born.

My eyes were now a dark maroon-red by neglecting my feeding. Jane had persisted and Felix almost made me one time, but I never drank even the smallest of drops since the day I had met Bella again. That was a few days ago. _Did she not consider me as a sister? But as a friend..?_

Caius looked up at me with a scowl but his eyes held concern. I rested my right hand on his left shoulder letting him hear my thoughts and mine to him. He just looked forward again with a deeper scowl.

Drifting off again, I was shook back to reality by Aro commanding me that I execute a vampire. Felix and Demetri held her hands. While she viciously struggled, her hair whipping around. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed the woman's head, finally stopping her thrashing.

I prepared to rip her head off and only a few cracks met it before a searing pain was shot up my arm. I immediately let go hissing while holding my right arm in pain. I glared at the woman while Caius addressed her "What the hell did you do to Lelia?"

She cackled "Whoever tries to behead me will pay the price with pain."

Using my powers, I gripped her head again and tore it off. Felix set it on fire and cleaned it. Using vampire speed, I was back at Caius's throne again. Aro smiled sadly "Such a thing shouldn't exist."

When it was feeding time, and everyone was busy on their prey again, I slipped out and went to my room in blondie's wing. Slipping in, locking the door and sitting down on my bed,(which I never use anymore) I slapped myself as my vampire instincts tried taking over.

I reached for my diary and pen. When I opened it, I smiled softly as I had wrote about life here and Caius. I was so different now from back then because of my voice, appearance, and I hardly curse anymore. Reading on my 24th entry, my door suddenly burst open.

I was shocked and saw Caius there, his pure red eyes blazing as he closed the door again and strode over to me "Why are you here?"

"It is my room."

"Not that. You weren't feeding again. Are you so indulged with your thoughts about the mortal that you would neglect your regular routine of feeding?" He roared.

I flinched "Don't get so upset. I'm not at the stage of weakening yet." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His face now full of concern as he gazed at me.

Walking over and sitting next to her, he took my hands in his own his eyes searching her dark maroon colored ones "You know..." He mumbled softly first. I raised a sharp eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Um... We're mates right...?" Caius said quite awkwardly.

"Caius, out with it. Your usually sadistic personality isn't here and it's freaking me out badly." I murmured.

He glanced around, something he never did and quickly said "I'minlovewithyouLelia."

My mouth hanged open "What...?" I found this quite unbelievable yet a dream come true... wait.. what the hell?! Since when did I start liking a sadistic Volturi leader?! I took my hands out of his grasp and slapped myself. Literally.

His eyebrows creased together "Are... you okay?"

"Okay. This sounds weird but I also do... like... you... and I just figured it out. Including, you without your sadistic personality is really creeping me out..." I said looking away. If we could blush, which we couldn't, I would be beet-red.

He pulled me close "I know this is fast-processing but bear with me?"

I shrugged "Sure, worth a try."

I was finally in his arms, safe. Though, some change would happen soon. No one knows except Marcus and Aro that we are mates. Hell will break loose.


	9. Chapter 9

[9]

**Taken Away and Broken**

Lelia Maria Volturi

One day, Carlisle had came to Volterra. He glanced at my blackened eyes and winced slightly before looking up to Aro who seemed bored "What a surprise Carlisle. What brings you here?"

"I came to take Lelia back to Washington." He stated without hesitating. That got Aro's, Caius's, and Marcus's attention.

"What did you say?" Caius seethed.

I stayed perfectly silent because I was about to go into my weakening state. "What makes you think we'll let you take our dearest member?" Aro said calmly.

"She isn't made to kill Aro. You cannot decline this, including Bella is going crazy and I see that she is almost killing herself by not feeding on... blood." Carlisle said softly.

I narrowed my eyes but still didn't talk. Aro looked curious "What difference would it make if she went back with you?"

Carlisle smiled "She can live with us, go back to school, feed on animal blood, and be with Bella. I guarantee that she will be better in a week."

Marcus and Aro thought about this but Caius immediately declined. Aro raised a hand "Calm my brother. This makes perfect sense..." The vampire lord eyed me before turning back to the Cullen "Lelia will go back with you."

My jaw mentally dropped and I swished my head to look at Aro _What?! _Caius looked broken. I let out a sigh and patted the blonde-ruler's shoulder before disappearing out of the throne room to my own, immediately packing and with vampire speed, I was done in a minute.

Everything was the same before I came here. Caius appeared beside me, hugging me tightly and planting a cool kiss upon my brow "Never forget about me. Do you understand? If you are emotionally, physically, or mentally harmed, play the piano like you have always did." He disappeared after that.

Carlisle came in after a few seconds and looked at my downcast eyes. He smiled sadly "I'm sorry to take you away from the beautiful sites in Volterra but you're life isn't meant to be here." I nodded and picked up my luggage before running out, vampire speed, with him to the airport.

We had ran in the shadows so we were fine. Immediately, we set off to Washington in a private jet. Carlisle gave me blood that he kept in case. Animal blood. I tentatively drank it as it was bitter and not as luscious as human blood. But I drank it all anyways and my eyes turned to a light gold.

I shivered and Carlisle took the container away. I sighed and wrote in my diary. If I wasn't immortal, I would be shedding tears as I felt like my heart was being ripped apart. Me and Caius had a deep bond.

Once we arrived in Forks, I took my one luggage and walked down the steps to a car that was waiting for us. Carlisle sat in the drivers seat and I sat in the passenger's seat. He kept on saying what was happening recently. Bella was engaged. Yay, happy-go-lucky.

Taking high-ways, roads, and dirt-roads, we finally reached the Cullen house. I narrowed my eyes before getting out with my luggage. The doctor however, was beaming. I wore a white v-neck blouse with a back that lingered to my knees and had a bell-cuffed sleeve, blue jeans, and green toms. Once I stepped inside the house, Alice hugged me.

"Lelia! I'm so happy that you came!" She squealed. I nodded solemnly before turning away, suddenly interested with my black luggage case. I let out a sigh through my nose and Carlisle had said I was using the guest room with a piano. Picking my luggage up again and walking up the stairs, I opened the door and laid my luggage down.

I didn't need to sight-see or marvel because I had been in the rooms multiple times when I was human. Using my vampire speed, I unpacked everything and ended with putting my luggage under my bed.

Being taken away from Volterra, from Caius. I felt broken.


	10. Chapter 10

_First of all, Thank you guys so much for Favoriting or following my story. I really appreciate it! :D_

* * *

[10]

**Just Another Day as a Zombie. Who am I kidding, I'm already dead.**

Lelia Maria Volturi

It had already been a few weeks since I left Volterra, I had grown so used to the environment there and I had caught Caius's British accent. I sighed deeply as I sat in class, next to sluts. My eyes were golden now and I _HATED_ it. Edward and Bella quit school because they were preparing for the wedding.

The bell rang and it was the last period already. I let a small smile mentally go into my mind by will of my broken soul. Going to my locker and putting my books inside, I shut it and walked out to the forest. When no one was looking, I ran vampire speed to the Cullen's. Yeah, I'm never going to call this place home.

Walking in, up to my temporary room, I sat down on the piano chair. I glided my hands across the cool metal before turning my body and began to play; '_From the Beginning Until Now by Winter Sonata_.' Caius was right, playing an instrument really relieves your feelings.

But I couldn't help but drift my thoughts over to my 'mate' back in Volterra. He was a player type mostly but I didn't mind because we were bound eternally. Never did he ever prey on vampire women but only humans. I was curious about that but I stayed silent.

I left a huge accent at the last note of the song, making a really dark sound. Leaving the piano behind, I laid down on my bed, not that I use it, but I was close to dry-sobbing. With my keen hearing, I could hear the Cullen's below.

"Carlisle, you can see the broken soul of Lel clearly! We had to force her to feed last week." It was Rosalie.

"She isn't made for that life." The doctor softly stated.

"But still! It must be agonizing pain for her to see us. I mean, I'm with Emmett, Alice with Jasper, You with Esme, and Bella is now getting married and turned!" The girl protested.

All was silent after that. I wish I could just tear my own head off right now but I couldn't. I wouldn't dare to.

Silently getting up, I walked down the stairs. I rolled my eyes when I saw the Cullen's working on the wedding place and Alice trying to get Bella in heels. She saw me and sent an awkward smile before almost tripping. Alice turned and when she saw me, she called out "Hey! Lelia, come help."

I walked forward. I was wearing a bottle-green silk dress that had a Subtle dye effect, Swarovski black bead-embellished chain shoulder straps and chains at wrap-effect back, lace panels and waist ties that were softly gathered at my chest, I also wore jet black high heels. My deep rich caramel-colored hair was naturally wavy and my now-violet eyes shone softly.

Alice smiled when she saw me "Always one for fashion hmm? See Bella, she wears high heels perfectly fine."

"But, Alice.. I think I really can't do this.." She said awkwardly.

"You can. I can, She can, you have to. So suck it up." She smiled and took the heels away from her, walking away while ordering the workers and the Cullen's on where to put what.

I sighed and looked up to the sky, wishing Caius was here with me. It seems as if _I_ was the one being clingy to him. A voice jolted me out of my thoughts "Lel? Are you okay?" Turning around, I saw Esme. She held genuine concern in her golden eyes.

Smiling softly, a genuine one since I ever came here, I nodded "Yeah, fine. Just thinking." Esme smiled and came over to hug me.

"Dear, you can tell me or any one of us what is bothering you." She said softly.

I nodded and pulled away before walking back into the house, sitting on the couch, and read a book. The noise outside was loud. Very Loud. I put the book back down hardly after a minute and fiddled with my fingers.

At this rate, Bella will be married tomorrow. I'm not worried about that, but, Charlie and Renee are going to come to the wedding. Charlie still thinks i'm missing. Darn it.


	11. Chapter 11

[11]

**The Wedding and Problems**

Lelia Maria Volturi

I was helping Alice get Bella ready in some kind of room. Rosalie helped later with her hair. "Wedding day hmm? Getting married before your older sister." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Bella. What did I tell you about beauty sleep?" Alice shrieked.

The bride just chuckled as Alice did her makeup "Bad dream... Lel, Stop worrying about who's getting married first. It's not like you and Caius need to marry-." She shut up before she could finish, smiling at me apologetically.

Rosalie and Alice's mouth hanged open as they stared at me. I glared at Bella "They would've figured it out anyways. Can't blame me." She said defensively. Just then, Renee came in. She saw me and Bella.

"Lelia! You've become so beautiful I hardly even recognize you! Bella... I'm near to tears..." Renee dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief that Rosalie had given her. "Charlie! Get in here and see your daughters! You never told me that Lelia got this pretty!"

A confused, familiar voice echoed up "Lelia?" I heard a rustle of feet and saw our dad in the doorway, in a suit, holding a box that was for Bella. He gaped at me. "I-"

Cutting him off, I fussed over Bella, adding the finishing touches because Rosalie and Alice left. Dad had given Bella a headdress and I took it from his warm hands. He flinched at my extremely cold temperature and I just ignored him, putting the sapphire-embedded comb into Bella's hair.\

"There, now." I said softly once I stepped back to admire my sister's beauty for today. She just looked down, embarrassed. I smirked "Well, Mom, Dad, I'll be in the crowd if you... need me.." I said awkwardly, trying to lower my voice because my voice had changed into a mezzo-soprano but failed.

Walking out with my white heels clacking against the wood, and my long dark blue dress softly moving. My knees suddenly buckled under me. I held the railing, wincing as something burned deep within my throat. _Shit. _I cursed mentally. I forgot I hadn't fed for more than 8 days.

Forcing myself up again and checking the mirror, my eyes were black. I forced them violet and they were. I sighed in relief before walking towards the crowd, I stood in the shadows a few yards away from the chairs. Everything started. Guests rose from their seats and watched Bella go down the aisle with Charlie.

The wedding was normal and ended at night with Bella clinging onto me. I smiled softly and pried her from me "Bella, stay strong. It's only a honeymoon." I joked. She nodded and left with Edward into a Limo. The guests left one by one as the car started. I watched as the car went away.

Only Renee and Charlie remained. The Cullens had went inside. Charlie folded his arms in front of him before addressing me "Lelia. Why are you here?"

"Can I not?" I asked.

"You had been missing for weeks, months! Where were you?" He demanded. Renee looked confused at first but then shocked.

"Lelia, you were missing?" Disbelief in her voice.

"You do not need to know where for your own safety." I stated simply, still not facing them. Hearing the crush of gravel, I knew Charlie was coming towards me. He turned me around and held his hands on my shoulders.

"Why are you even this cold?" He asked, his dark eyebrows furrowing and his forehead creasing.

"Mr. Swan, Mrs. Renee, the wedding is already over, please depart for now." Carlisle's calm voice replied.

Charlie just grunted and left. Same with Renee shooting me a worried glance before both of them got into their cars and drove off. I let out a relieved sigh while turning around "Thank you Carlisle." He nodded and smiled softly.

"Wouldn't want the Volturi going ahead and killing your parents now would you?" He joked before turning and walking back in. I had a deep feeling in my gut that something would go wrong soon.

I had an inner desire for human blood like a newborn. Carlisle didn't know why, neither did I.


	12. Chapter 12

[12]

**Desires and Phone Calls**

Lelia Maria Volturi

It had only been two weeks since Bella and Edward left to Isle Esme. The date was August 30th, 2006. I let out a deep sigh once more. My thoughts drifted to Caius. I had a feeling. A feeling that almost made me get up and run back to Volterra to Caius.

I held my Volturi necklace within my pale hand, looking at the designs. "Are you okay?" I looked to my right and saw Rosalie. "You haven't fed for two weeks now."

Shrugging, I stood up "Just thinking of things.." I mumbled.

"Caius?" She queried.

"Of course. You wouldn't want to be separated from your mate at all right? In your case, what if you were dragged from somewhere, away from Emmett?" I shot back.

Rosalie stayed silent before nodding. "True.."

She left after that and I was alone in my thoughts again. I long for his presence. _Am I the only one between us that has such a deep bond..? No, that can't be. Caius had done things to show me his love for me... _I thought silently.

By now, every Cullen knew that I was the mate of Caius. They had promised to not tell anyone. My phone rang. I picked it up and answered.

"Lelia speaking. Who is this?"

"Lelia, It's Bella."

"Oh hey. What's up?" I asked.

"Is it normal for me to have strange dreams? My appetite is also changing.." She trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow but I knew she couldn't see me "Um... Only if you are pregnant."

She cried out in frustration "Then what is wrong with me? Me and Edward did it only two times. Plus, his seed is dead. D.e.a.d."

I laughed by the way she said it then spelled it "Bella, that's harsh."

"But it's true!" She protested.

"Still."

"Help me. Please?" She begged.

"Let's see..." I playfully mocked.

"Lelia!"

"Fine, I'll see what I can do."

I heard her let out a sigh of relief "Thanks. Gotta go, bye." She hung up. I walked out into the forest where no one

I dialed Demetri surprisingly. He picked up after the second ring "Who the hell is this?" He demanded.

"Whoa, calm down Dems. Where are you now?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Oh my god Lel! Don't worry, Felix and I are outside, doing guard duty. Yes we are." His Italian accent said happily.

"Okay, good. Since you two are males. Do NOT let Aro, Caius, or Marcus know that you have talked to me. _SAME GOES WITH YOU FELIX_." I half yelled since I knew he could hear. I heard a 'Ok' followed with two laughs before Demetri continued.

"So, what is wrong il mio amico?" (my friend)

"Bella problems, I need you to answer this; male vampires cannot have live seeds right?"

I heard approving grunts before I continued "Bella says she has strange dreams and her appetite is changing, I'm suspecting she is pregnant but that isn't possible.. is it?" I said with a scared tone at the end.

Demetri let out a thinking sound "Mmmmmm... Could be. Since the egg in females are fertile."

I heard Felix protest "Dems, still it's not possible. Don't think like that. Lel, only Aro, Marcus, or Caius knows of these things."

"But Demetri, Felix, I'm asking for _your_ opinion." I stated.

"Oh Lel, gotta go, Caius is coming down the hallway." Demetri whispered urgently.

I heard the faint familiar British voice down the hallway "Demetri! Felix! What the hell are you two do-" The phone hung up after that.

Putting my phone away, I ran vampire speed back to the Cullen's, up the stairs, to my room, and on the computer, immediately searching about it. I heard Carlisle talk to Edward downstairs "I don't know.."

Blocking out all sounds, I searched for the solution for Bella.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay, I'm basically avoiding all details because I wanna get to the good parts and get Renesmee out of Bella.**_

* * *

[13]

**Developing Problems**

Lelia Maria Swan

It had been a week since I tried searching for the solution. After that day, Bella came back with Edward because Bella was pregnant, I could already see the roundness. I had claimed that it should be aborted because it was an abomination.

Now, I sat beside Bella, holding her bony hand. She looked terrible and I could do nothing. My eyes were pure black now. I was in the state of where my body was preparing to weaken. Bella looked at me worryingly "Lelia, you should go hunt.." She mumbled.

I shook my head "I will not leave you for a mere second Bella. You have more than one cracked rib, you're unhealthy, you are bony, and the only thing that's healthy is the fetus!" I growled out the last word. Edward glared at me, warning me.

Carlisle disappeared, just to lead Jacob back up. Rosalie blocked his view of Bella. "That is as far as you go mutt." She hissed out.

"Rose, it's fine." Bella's voice said.

The blonde vampire moved away, glaring daggers at Jake. The werewolf turned on Edward, seething "You did this."

"He didn't know. None of us did. Except one.." Carlisle said softly, looking at me then back to Jake.

"She shouldn't be carrying it! The fetus is destroying her!" Alice growled.

"Say it Alice! It's a baby." Rosalie spat out.

"Jacob, can I talk to you?" Edward said softly. Jake narrowed his eyes and followed Edward out. The Cullens left the room, leaving only me and Bella.

"Lelia, you knew?" She asked.

I shifted my gaze from the open space to Bella "Caius once told me something of it. It's an abomination Bella. Rumors say it cannot be controlled.."

She smiled reassuringly before squishing my hand softly. Jacob came back in alone and sat on the chair across from us. "So... What gender do you think it is?"

"I'm thinking it's a boy.. with all the kicking." Bella stated while stroking her large stomach.

Jake scoffed while looking around "Oh, so it's a bouncing baby boy. I'm sorry. Should've brought some blue balloons for the occasion."

Me and Bella chuckled. Well I chuckled and Bella laughed softly. Jake looked to me "Lelia, you look... different." I nodded. He turned back to Bella "Planning an abortion if it goes wrong?"

Bella shook her head and Jacob blew "Bella, you'll be killed! Edward already told me you have multiple cracked ribs!" He left after that. I lightly squeezed Bella's knee in comfort because she looked sad.

"He'll come around..." I murmured.

* * *

The next day was no better, I was half flopped on the couch. Energy finally drained from my system. At least Jake was coming by. Edward looked up suddenly at Jake "That's a good idea."

"What?" Jacob growled. "I only thought that if the little monster isn't eating then why not let it be like you bloodsuckers? Get the fuck out of my head anyways."

Esme brought a white foam cup with red liquid inside and handed it to Carlisle. Carlisle gave it to Bella and Bella tried it with a suck. Everyone eyed her as her emotionless face decided "It's... good..." We all sighed in relief and I let my tensed muscles relax. Ha, who am I fucking kidding? I'm already like a deflated balloon.

So, that is what she drank for the next few days. The Cullens left to hunt. Only me, Jake, Alice, Rose, and Edward stayed. Bella tried standing alone but that resulted in her spine breaking. The start of labor. Alice stayed outside while Rose stayed in the living room after being hit by Jacob. She was almost going mad with the blood.

I held my breath as I helped Edward. Jake looked away, almost revolting and trying to calm a screaming Bella. The Cullen took out a bloody baby, wrapped it in blankets, and handed it to Bella. "So beautiful.." She murmured before crying out weakly. Immediately, the baby was out of her grasp in Edward's hands. It had bit her.

Rose came in "I can take her.." She whispered. "I'm fine." Eddie reluctantly gave her the baby. I left with Rose to the living room after I cleaned my hands. I laid on the floor. Rosalie cuddled with the baby and cooed. She looked at me "Are you okay? You, out of all of us are the weakest."

I let out a shaky breath and nodded. The last drum of Bella's heart stopped. I immediately shot up at the same time when Jake came in the room. He stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees, looking at the baby. Oh hell no. Did he just imprint on my niece?

He got back to his feet and left the house yelling "If you kill her, you kill me!" To the wolf pack outside. The other members of the Olympic Coven were already back and standing in an attacking stance. I just laid down on the sofa, my shimmering violet eyes now a dull black.


	14. Chapter 14

[14]

**Speaking About Things and A New Problem**

Lelia Maria Volturi

It has been a month since Bella had given birth to 'Nessie'. I have a protective instinct towards the baby, and a loving side to her, but a very, very small part of me hates her. Bella was now beautiful. I had fed in the late evening so my eyes are a pure gold.

Bella was taking a walk with Renesmee and Jacob in the woods. I was outside, only wearing a Black Strappy layered swing top, black skinny jeans, and ankle-high boots. My hair was wet because I had decided to take a short shower for the fun of it. Snowflakes started to fall and I suddenly wished that I wanted to be beside Caius.

I slapped myself and went back in, playing with my Volturi necklace. I sat on the couch and soon, Bella, Jake, and Renesmee came back. The girl ran over to me, "Aunt Lel! Aunt Lel!" She called while smiling.

Opening my arms, she jumped into them and saw the pendant. "What is that Aunt?" I glanced at Bella. She just nodded for me to tell her before going in another room. Jake just sat down in the chair across from me.

I smiled sadly "This is the Volturi pendant.."

"What is the Volturi?" The girl looked confused.

I chuckled softly before saying "The Volturi is the closest to Royalty in vampire world. There are three leaders and their guards. The leaders are; Caius, Marcus, and Aro. Aro is the leader out of the three, he is dark haired and sits in the middle chair upon the dais in the throne room and has the power to read thoughts from just a touch. Marcus is the oldest and wisest of the three, sitting to the right of Aro, he can see the bonds of people. Caius sits to the left of Aro, he has no powers but is really dominant..."

I trailed off and Nessie pressed me "What Aunt what? Who are the guards?" She chirped excitedly.

"Jane has the power to create mental pain towards anyone like me, Alec, her twin brother, has the ability to take away senses, as do I. Felix is very large and strong.. Like Emmett, and is the strongest. Demetri is small but can track minds." I smiled softly "And there is much more."

"Like? Who are their mates?" The girl pressed.

I hesitated on that "Well.. Marcus's mate is Didyme who is still alive and she is Aro's sister. Aro's mate is Sulpicia, and Caius's mate was Athenodora but she... was killed... by Caius himself because she wasn't his true mate..." I trailed off.

Renesmee looked shocked "Oh my god, who's this bitch?"

I cleared my throat "Language Nessie."

She ducked her head in apology. I sighed "I'm Caius's mate. Carlisle took me away from Volterra because he thought my life of executing vampires wasn't for me."

Jake raised a brow "So basically... you are one of the 'queens' in Italy?" I nodded while looking away.

He shrugged before Renesmee hopped off of my lap's into Jake's. They cuddled. I groaned in disgust.

* * *

One peaceful day, Esme and Carlisle were playing chess, Jasper reading a magazine, Edward teaching his daughter Bella's Lullaby, and me pacing the room anxious. Alice came in, carrying a glass vase filled with roses. She gasped and dropped it, her golden eyes shocked.

Jasper was immediately by his mate's side "What is it? What did you see?"

Alice looked scared "The Volturi... They're coming for us."

I narrowed my eyes and growled. _Why would they want to come to Washington?_


	15. Chapter 15

[14]

**Alice and Jasper Gone, Gathering** **Witnesses **

Lelia Maria Volturi

I sat in the living room as Carlisle told Bella and the other Cullens about immortal child's. I learned of this already by Aro so I had no reason to listen to it again. Jasper and Alice came over to me "Lelia, We decided that we will tell you where we are going. I know of a person that is just like Renesmee. But, I'm only going with Jasper. I'm leaving a note with Sam, and I want you guys to try and gather witnesses before the snow sticks to the ground."

I nodded and they took off. I sighed, now they were gone. I knew they wanted me to keep silent. So I did. The Cullens and Bella came out of Carlisle's study. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee left to their Cottage while I just played with my necklace.

* * *

The next morning, as planned, Sam came and handed the Cullen's a note. Carlisle sighed "Alice and Jasper left. They want us to gather witnesses."

Sam left and Bella took the note and read it. Edward was genuinely confused "Why would they leave in our greatest time of need?"

"I don't know... but they must have a reason." Carlisle replied. That is what we did. They left in pairs to gather witnesses. Only Me, Bella, Nessie, and Edward stayed. We drove to the Denali coven in the north, our closest relative around. Edward exited the car and talked to them.

Bella soothed a worrying Nessie and me. Every vampire knew I was part of the Volturi by now. Edward turned toward us. Bella, Jacob, and Nessie exited. The pure shock on their faces. I could hear Tanya say, horrified "Get that thing out of here! She's an immortal child."

"Bu-"Edward started but was shocked by Kate. Before anyone could do anything, I was out of the car and rushed over to Edward, took Kate's hand and gave her extreme mental pain. She stopped immediately and buckled down in pain, screaming.

"Lelia, stop." Edward murmured. I let go of her hand and stopped the pain.

Eleazar held Carmen close to him while Tanya hissed "You are part of the Volturi. Why are you here?"

I only glared but Edward simply replied "She is here to help."

By then, Bella, Nessie, and Jake were here already. Renesmee touched each of their cheeks and they smiled "She is not an immortal child..." Tanya murmured.

They agreed to help, and soon the Cullen's were full of vampires. I stayed up in my room, writing in my diary as always.

* * *

**Authors Note;**

**Again, it is very short. I'm skipping cause I wanna add some CaiusxLelia in :(**

**Next chapter will be when the Volturi comes. ;D**


	16. Chapter 16

[16]

**The Volturi and Home**

Lelia Maria Volturi

The Cullen's and the witnesses stood in a snow-covered clearing. I stood next to Bella with Renesmee clinging to me. Bella looked at me with her red eyes full of worry "Lel.. What if the Volturi don't believe us?"

I looked at her with my violet eyes "I won't let that happen. I'm sure we'll find a way." The Volturi emerged from the trees with the Guard in a long line.

"The Redcoats are coming... The Redcoats are coming..." Garett mumbled while rocking back and forth, Uneasy. Aro was at the middle of course, with Marcus to his right and Caius to his left. He looked so different now.

His crimson eyes showed concern for me but he still had his scowling face on. Carlisle stepped forward "Aro, let us talk in peace."

"Of course, though, you have prepared quite a battalion to face us..." Aro said in his half-crazed voice.

"They are not fighting, these people are witnesses." The doctor replied calmly.

Aro looked skeptical "Let us see the one closer to the story... Edward, as your daughter clings tightly to your newborn mate's sister." Edward looked at Bella reassuringly as she looked at him with concern. He let go of her hand and walked forward.

I narrowed my violet eyes and my left hand held Bella's shoulder "He'll be fine." I murmured softly. Jake moved next to Renesmee, I swear, his heat my have killed me.

After Aro and Edward exchanged words, Edward turned around, his eyes sad. Bella looked at me, Jake, then Emmett. She walked forward and so did we. Aro smiled "Ah... young Bella.. Immortality becomes of you.."

He then yelled in delight when he saw Renesmee. He reached out a hand and she walked forward. They exchanged words before the king of vampires smiled while standing straight and turned around "My brothers... there is no threat here..."

Bella took Nessie's hand and they began to walk back. Jake not far behind and Edward following. I was right behind Nessie, keeping an eye on the Volturi. We stood where we were again. Caius began to argue before he said loud and clear "Bring the informant forward.." A guard shoved Irina forward.

"Is this the child you saw?" Caius said harshly. Irina stared at Nessie, her face in a mixture of fear and shock. "Jane?" The blonde vampire threatened.

"I-I don't know! This child is different.. She's bigger." She stammered. "I take... full responsibility.." Irina added, breathless.

Two guards held her arms and Caius moved forward to behead her which he did and set her on fire. Tanya and Kate were going to run forward but Garett held Kate while Emmett held Tanya. Zafrina took their sight away and things happened until Alice and Jasper walked forward from the forest.

The pixie showed the future to Aro and he looked shocked at what he saw "There will be no fight today, my brothers." The guard left except Caius and Aro. Aro smiled at the Cullens "Such a prize..." He then looked at me "Lelia? Will you join us again? You are greatly missed." I looked at Caius and his face was desperate.

I took away Nessie's arms from me and lowered down to her height "Nessie, you grow big and strong alright? Listen to your mom, dad, and I hope you have a nice future with Jake." She looked confused.

"What do you mean Aunt? Aren't you coming back?" She pleaded. I smiled sadly and ruffled the girl's hair.

"No. I'm not. My home isn't in Forks.. I belong in Volterra." I mumbled. I stood and turned to Bella. She looked sad but nodded in approval.

"Come visit alright?" She asked. I nodded and using my vampire speed, I was immediately beside Caius. He smiled and took my hand in his. Aro smiled.

"A wise choice my dear.. Now, let us go home." He said softly. Caius looked at me, his eyes full of love and relief. I smiled.

"Now, Where is your sadistic personality right now?_ Blondie_" I playfully punched him in the shoulder with my free hand before we ran together, vampire speed, behind Aro.

He growled over to me across the wind "You hardly call me by that idiotic name." Oh how I missed my hand in his like now, and his British accent relaxed my nerve.

I laughed, by now, we were running across the water "Because, you 'turned' me and now I'm different." I joked. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow before facing forward again.

Soon, we were back in Volterra. My room was the same as I had left it. I changed to a black draped neck that was sleeveless, dark red skinny jeans, and black high-heels. I let my hair flow. I looked healthier already.

Satisfied, I left my room to run into Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec. They gave me a hug which ended me falling to the ground "Ow." I playfully joked. They all smiled at me, red eyes flashing before yelling.

"Welcome Home Lelia! We missed you!"


	17. Chapter 17

[17]

**Life**

Lelia Maria Volturi

I stood to the left of Caius as always, we executed vampires of course. Caius turned to me after a vampire was beheaded "Lelia, you can still drink human blood right?" He murmured softly, only enough for me to hear.

Nodding, I tilted my head before murmuring softly back "Yeah... Why? I hardly drank animal blood in Forks." He raised both eyebrows then scowled again while turning back forward in his seat, muttering something about 'damn Cullens' or 'you didn't-'

Soon Heidi led in a group of tourists. Aro welcomed them and said things before we fed. The shrill screams piercing the air and the thick liquid pouring down our throats. I only finished one human before I just sat on the steps, looking at my nails. I was clean, not splattering any blood like the others.

There was only one girl left and I admit, she was quite pretty. Strawberry Blonde hair, emerald eyes, but her frame was very skinny. Caius was holding her by the shoulders, I raised an eyebrow. _Was he not going to kill her like he did to the others? _

Aro and Marcus walked over. Aro raised an eyebrow like me "My brother, what holds you back? Lelia is awaiting you."

Caius glanced back at me, then to the girl who seemed to be around 16 years old. "I think.. she will be my new toy."

Marcus smiled bitterly before his raspy voice agreed "True." Caius turned to the girl and growled.

"If you dare try and run away, I will personally kill you." He said before looking at Felix "Take her to the guest room." Felix grabbed the girl's arm roughly and dragged her out of the throne room. Caius walked to his seat and sat down. Marcus and Aro followed. I stayed on the steps, my mind drifting off.

I was hardly aware of Aro calling my name "-ia.. Lelia!" I snapped back to reality and looked at Aro, raising an eyebrow. He continued "Can you go guard the girl?" I rose and nodded before I was immediately gone from the throne room in front of the Guest Rooms where Felix was.

He looked confused "Lelia? What are you doing here?"

"Aro requested that I remain inside with the human." I said while shrugging. He nodded,

"But, she's a feisty one." He warned.

I laughed "Let her. She'll know what true pain is if she does." Felix rolled his eyes before opening the doors and I entered the room. The girl was huddled up in a corner, eyes wide and scared once she saw me. I glared and gently sat on an arm-chair, legs crossed over each other while my hands were clasped in my lap, elbows on the arm rests.

My now-red eyes stared at her without blinking. Her hair only lasted up on her mid-back, and she was around 5''4. "Speak." I commanded. She only started shivering more violently.

"P-Please let me go..." She whispered, her voice was hoarse.

I snorted before muttering only loud enough for her to hear "Why would Caius start to toy with humans now?" The girl whimpered and I glared "What is your name?"

"E-Emily... S-S-Seventeen years old... h-high-school-er.. I only came to Italy and Volterra to study the history an-" I cut her off by raising a hand "Did I ask anything else besides your name?" I questioned. She shook her head. "Then why rant on?"

I sighed and looked out the window. I now understood why Caius hates mortals. Oh wait. I was one too. I almost laughed at that thought. The girl suddenly jumped forward, making a break for the door. I was immediately holding her wrists behind her back. She struggled.

"Felix!" I yelled. The vampire burst into the door and took hold of the girl, holding her neck. She stopped struggling when he did. I released her wrists which were now bruised "That is how you restrain her?" He nodded. I let out a frustrated groan "You could've told me."

The bulky vampire only let out a chuckle "It would be more amusing to see you struggle. This is Life."


	18. Chapter 18

**Peeps are putting this story on their alert list, then un-alerting it. Make up your minds xD**

(Might take me a while for chapter 19. I have no more ideas :/)

* * *

[18]

**Doubts and True Feelings**

Lelia Maria Volturi

I sat on a chair in my room, looking out the window. It had only been two days since Emily came and Caius was getting ticked off with her so it was a possibility that he would kill her.

Feeling a cold breeze of air, I didn't need to glance up "Caius." I acknowledged him like that. He picked me up to my feet and wrapped his cold marble-hard arms around my slim waist, his crimson eyes questioning.

"Why aren't you going out of your room? Aro and Marcus are worried..." He mumbled while his chin was on my shoulder. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you worried?" I asked innocently.

"Of course! Don't think that I have a liking for that girl. She was taken away this morning by Felix and I think, if I am correct, Demetri killed her." Caius said. Disbelief wedged into his British accent at the thought of me not believing him.

He raised his head from my shoulder to look at me. I raised an eyebrow "That was the quickest." He raised a brow this time. I rolled my eyes and continued "I meant, you usually play with them for like a week before killing them off."

"I won't choose another mortal anymore because I have you. You are all I need to keep on living." Caius breathed out, his musky scent wafted over me and it helped my muscles relax. I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Did you not love Athenodora? Your first wife?"

"She was not my true mate. You are. Are you having doubts?"

"No.. Well.. Kind of.. Yes." I sighed.

He pressed his cold lips to mine before pulling back, a smug look on his face. I was utterly shocked. In truth, that was my first kiss _EVER_. I raised both of my eyebrows and tilted my head to look at him in shock.

My arms dropped down from his neck. He was grinning "Now do you believe me? If I was kidding, I wouldn't have kissed you at all." I scoffed and looked to the side. If I was human, I would be a tomato right now. Because you know.. blushing madly?

I scoffed and crossed my arms in front of me. "Anyways, is there anything to do today?" He shook his head.

"Marcus and Aro have it under control..." He trailed off. I think I knew where this was going.

I frowned "And? Am I needed?" I struggled out of his grip and walked toward the doors but he pulled me back in his cold grasp.

He then lowered his head and kissed me, we backed up until I was at the foot of my bed. He pushed me down.. and well... you know what happens from here. These are his true feelings for me. Love is all that matters.


	19. Chapter 19

[19]

**Life Goes Ever On**

Lelia Maria Volturi

Caius's arms were around my waist in the late evening. Em... we were exposed because we did _it_ last night. I snuggled closer to his cold marble-hard chest and let out a sigh of content. He rubbed slow circles on my lower back "How are you feeling? Not that I need to ask.."

I smirked and tilted my head up towards him. His red eyes were gleaming in satisfaction. "Fine. I'm no longer human so it shouldn't hurt... though... there was loud growls from you in the last few hours. Including roars." I teased, my right index finger trailing down his chest.

He looked away grumbling before getting up and slipping his clothes on. I got up and did the same, a simple red sleeveless frill shirt, black skinny jeans, red chic style cross front peep toe high heels, and a simple dark grey linen draped long-line cardigan. Caius whisked out of the bedroom to the throne room first.

I walked out, normal speed and saw Jane there, looking smug. "Did Master Caius..." She trailed off, her red eyes glinting with curiosity. I nodded hesitantly. She squealed and took my hands "Lucky you. Let's go." She led we down the hallway, to the elevator, and to the throne room.

Marcus looked intently at me then smiled. "Ah, Lelia. You're here now, we have been worrying our heads off." I smiled softly.

"I'm sorry to let you three worry. I'm fine." I reassured them.

Aro nodded and let out a breath before I was immediately beside Caius's throne. As always, we executed vampires and with my appetite of humans, my eyes never went to Violet again. It was pure crimson. It went with my naturally-wavy caramel-colored hair. I thought of Bella, Nessie, Jake, and the Cullens. I knew they would be a perfect family.

I also knew I would never leave Volterra again, therefore leaving Renesmee without a caring Aunt. I mentally sighed at that before I recalled my memories of when I was human and when I first met the Volturi.

I had thought I was a sacrifice.. but no, It was a blessing. A blessing from the gods above to let me be with my fatherly-figure of Aro, somewhat of a fussing uncle for Marcus, and Caius is just like any loving husband.

Even thinking back to my pitiful life back in Phoenix, I wondered this one sole thing. _Are These Events Even Possible?_

* * *

**Author's Note;**

**I'm thinking of ending the story here, ****for I think this is a **

**very good place to stop... Not much CaiusxOC in here huh? **

**I'm terribly sorry at that but I hope you guys can still like **

**this story? ;) I'm making another Caius Lovestory next weekend.**

**Thank you,**

**-Enchanted0ne**

_P.S. I assure you, there will be more romance in the other CaiusxOC XD_


End file.
